city_of_sinfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Archeron
IyEMDbE.png|Option 1 Rarcheron.jpg|Option 2 3fa78763da58c223b57d80f94564c7a9.jpg|Option 3 Which picture looks more like Richard? Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Richard Archeron is the main protagonist of the City of Sin series. Background Richard has lived in the village of Roseland with his mother Elena until his blessing ceremony goes wrong and he gets targeted by Nightmare creatures at the age of 10. Elena decides to send Richard to his father Gaton Archeron right away, and commits suicide when Mordred comes to accompany them to Gaton. Gaton sends him to learn magic in the Deepblue from Sharon who decides to make him a Runemaster. Appearance Richard is a young man with a face and frame that still is carrying a sense of tender immaturity. The short, dense beard seemed mismatched with his handsome, even graceful face that on the whole, gave him the look of someone who had more than enough experience in life. It was a perfect blend of rugged and delicate. Unlike most mages, Richard has a large build, mostly due to the expensive food he was fed in Deepblue. Coming from a Battlefield of Despair, Richard has a very strong blood-lust on him. Weaker characters are not able to move normally around him unless he gives the effort to conceal the his blood-lust which he lets out unconsciously. Abilities Magic Unlike most magicians, Richard follows the example of Sharon: instacast a spell, or beat them up. Like Sharon, despite instacasting spells, all of his spells contain power levels above the what is considered remotely normal. He often uses Fireballs '''and adds in the power of his truename '''Dizmason and the Blue Star. His chants (which he rarely uses) contain multiple languages including the normal language of mages, high level divine language, and chaos language (likely from his Dizmason name). These chants end up creating unbelievable effects. with his legendary ability, he creates 3... Martial Arts Unlike most mages, Richard has a very developed body, and fights in close quarters. He uses very few spells (when fighting seriously), and makes use of runes (Mana Armament, Lifesbane) and uses short swords (Judge of Destiny, Moonlight). He might also use a staff (eg Twin of Destiny) to bash someone or use his opponents swords (during massacres). He uses the [[Church of the Eternal Dragon|'Church of the Eternal Dragons']]' martial arts '''the seven Secret Swords of Silvermoon. '''Soul Abilities Richard's [[Insight|'Insight']] and [[Wisdom|'Wisdom']] skills are not offensive techniques, but are very useful in analyzing his opponents, creating suitable plans, and creating/learning new skills (eg. the seven sword and the Church's martial arts). Wisdom, which allows him to think much faster, gives him faster reaction times and allows him to layer skills on top of each other (usually seen in magic). Followers Original followers: * Flowsand * Waterflower * Gangdor * Tiramisu * Olar Floatwind * Medium Rare (deceased)medium rare Followers from Norland: * Rosie Mensa * Broodmother (Church of the Eternal Dragon) * Nasia (Church of the Eternal Dragon) * Lina (deceased)(Gaton's Thirteen) * Senma (Gaton's Thirteen) Followers from Faelor: * Zendrall * Phaser (drone) * Andrieka (drone) * Zangru (partial drone) Planes # FaelorThe only Plane that wasn't worked on by his father # Forest plane # Resting Orchid Plane # Goldflow Valley # Boulder Highlands Runes Richard has a relatively high Rune capacity * Magic Break (level 4)6;111 * Mana Armament (level 5) * Lifesbane + Evolved Lifesbane = 5 layers * Disintegrator '(needs editing)https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/city-of-sin/cos-chapter-884 * Wanderer's Domain6;145 * Spell Penetration6;145 * Kingsteel7;112 'Quotes "Fuck councils" to the Evernight Tribe elder council 6;114 "What exactly are you scared of? My troops aren’t marching on you, they are just passing by.”6;149 "You’re not worth it, kid. I killed more Daxdians in a month than you’ve ever killed anything in your life. Fight me, and you’d be a corpse in seconds."6;150 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Archeron Family Category:Mage Category:Runemaster Category:Human Category:Silvermoon elves Category:Faust